


Dream SMP Members as Dads

by Bialsavy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bialsavy/pseuds/Bialsavy
Summary: This is just how I imagine some of the Dream SMP Members would be like with their childrenThis has a few scenarios and head cannons.(There is not really an order to this)
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Reader, Dream/Reader, Fundy/Reader, Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Skeppy/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, Wilbur/ Reader, georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was I on Baby Tik Tok? Yes.  
> Do I think these guys would be good Dads? Yes  
> Did I even know what to tag this as? No I did not...

GeorgeNotFound: 

-When He figured out he was gonna be a Dad, he panicked. Poor boy..

-He read a lot about pregnancy, he thought it made him actually seem like he knew what he getting into

-You remember him getting so excited when he felt the baby kick hearing the heartbeat on the ultrasound.

-He showed off to Dream and Sapnap. They are now the godfathers

-“I’ll do what you ask, for the family”-Dream (Sorry I had to)

-He painted the nursery but you had to redo do some of the animals 

-“Oh! Is this a monkey?” “That’s a lion..”

-He talks to the baby and bad mouths you to it.

-“She ate the whole box of the Graham Crackers, without asking if I wanted any! Can you believe that??”

-The Baby Shower was so fun! You made him try the baby food and even he nearly threw up when he ate the peas.

-You decided to keep the gender a secret from him so he would be surprised. He complained so you let it slip… He was going to be out numbered 2:1

-You were sitting on the couch and you felt a dampness… Your water had broke.

-You yelled for him ;He was streaming but you swear you never seen him get to you so quickly.

-He remembered rushing to the hospital and the doctors seriously thought he was the one who needed medical attention til he got out the words “Woman...Baby” He was so out of breath.

-After what seemed like forever, waiting in the waiting room, the nurse told him that he could come in to see them.

-He walked in slowly and over to the small baby bed and looked in it to see a little baby, gently sleeping.

-“You can hold her, you know.” “I might accidentally break her.”

You all were home now, it was late at night. Slowly the baby started to cry “Babbbee, It’s your turn to check on her.” You grumbled out George slowly got up and put on his robe. “Alright alright.. I think she cries just to hear herself cry.” He walked to the nursery “Shh Shh it’s okay.” He cooed trying to get the baby to hush “I bet you are hungry.” He picked her up gently, and slowly started to rock her as he walked to the kitchen where the bottles were. He put one in the warmer. “See, Milky!” He looked down at her “How about a smile?” He laughed “No smile? Are you mad?” He said as he tickled her under the chin making her giggle a little “There’s that smile! How about those eyes?” He yawned “I can’t tell if you are an early bird or night owl..” He got the bottle out of the warmer, “Food is here.” He looked down at a pair of brown eyes looking back at him “Mommy owes me money.”


	2. Dream's #2 Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a 2 year old son who is really clingy.

-Dream had *mostly* Mastered family life and his career life

-His son, Carter, however was going through a phase where he would not leave Dream’s or your side.

-Once Carter figured out to use doors; it was over for Dreams gaming domain

-He finds kids books and toys on his desk and chair constantly, it makes him laugh

\- “Carter left Mr. Rawrs.”

-He never thought he would have to edit out so much crying and noise in his life.

-He can complain about his son all day but if anyone else does it, he will scare the Jesus outta Jesus..

-”You’re just jealous that Carter makes more sense than you.”  
-He tries his best to not be annoyed but ever so often, he just sighs loudly and gives up to go see what his baby wants.

-Carter is actually helpful, you will sick him on Dream if he hasn’t had a snack or a glass of water to get him out of his cave

-”You have brainwashed our child.” “Yeah but you aren’t complaining about the cookies are you?”

The creaking of the door let Dream know that someone was coming in, He looked behind him to see a little boy with green eyes, black hair, wearing a t-shirt with a parrot on it, looking back at him. “Hey buddy!” “Da!” he sighed “Well, come here.” The little boy walked over to the gaming chair and grabbed at his leg “I got you.” He said as he picked him up “I have acquired the bby.” Sapnaps’s voice came back “Speedrunner Vs. Child”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but I just thought of my little cousin who would cry if you took her away from her Mom. Annoying but cute.


	3. Fur Nuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and his twin boys are sometimes more trouble than good

-First off, Fundy nearly fainted when you told him..

-He slowly did the math and cussed the whole idea of New Year’s Parties.

-You thought he was mad or unhappy at first which kind of made you tear up but he had to tell you so many times he was alright with it.

-He started to help you plan and got used to it rather quickly. He enjoyed reading the pregnancy books.

-Soon, the two of you found out there would be two instead of one.

-It was your turn to panic.

-”I blame your side of the family.” “Says the one who is an actual twin”

-He had you there. You were a fraternal twin with your brother.

-The twins came into the world without a hitch.

-When they were first starting to talk, Fundy would talk to them in both English and Dutch

-”Mam is een slechte kok” (Translation: Mom is a bad cook) “I swear to the lord above I will beat you with the spoon.” “Not in front of the babies!!”

-The twins were trouble. They got into everything and I mean everything. 

\- As they got older, they would just look at each other and start fighting

-”Stop hitting your brother with your book!”

-You were constantly stressed out but there was a savior: Bubble baths

-You would lock the door and pull the laundry basket and the heater in front of it in case someone tried to enter. You would be in there for hours, reading a book to the sounds of Fundy’s screams and the boys evil laughter

-”Baby they have Nerf guns help!! They got me in the eye! Please! I will get you anything just help me!!”"Some lemonade sounds fabulous" 

-But all the dysfunction aside, you loved your mean streaked, freckled-face, chipped tooth, blue eyed babies and their annoying maid outfit wearing father.

\- You loved the moments when one of them would hand you a picture of your family in Crayola marker or when they would give you rocks that they thought were pretty.

\- If you had two most prized possessions it would be the two pictures of your family: One where everyone looked decent and the other where the boys were starting a fight, Fundy was dying laughing at said fight and you were standing there with a face palm.


	4. Step Dad Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already had a child when you met him but he promised to make sure it knew that he loved it.

-You were so nervous to tell him that you had a little boy.

-Some people turn on their heels and run as soon as you say the words “I have a son.”

-But this one said “You do? What’s his name?”

-Were you dreaming? Had one actually asked about your baby boy?

-”Oh! His name is Elijah.”

-After a few months you brought him home to meet Elijah.

-Eljah was 5 when they met.

-Bad was so nervous that he wouldn’t like him but to his surprise, he was invited to play Knights and Dragons with him.

-They saved the Good Queen from the evil acid-spitting dragon, Krazzle.

-After the kingdom was safe, it was nap time

.  
-”I think he likes you.” “You do?” “Yeah! He let you get the final hit on Krazzle!”  
-More and more, Bad came over to play and hang out with the two of you.

\- Elijah would always give his crust to Bad cause he didn’t like the crust.

\- Bad would sometimes pick up Elijah and take him to the store and let him pick out ‘1’ candy treat

-‘1’ cause it ended up more like 10. Your son was a hustler..

-”You can say no, you know?” “But the eyes!”

-A few people asked him if he cared about Elijah not being his kid and all he had to say to that is:   
“I know he isn’t my son, but he is just as much my boy as my blood would be.”

\- He came over to see Elijah coloring one day..

“What are you coloring?” Elijah showed him what looked like a dog and tree “Oh! I like it!” Elijah smiled “Thanks.” He reached over to the other pieces of paper and handed them to Bad as he looked at them. He came to one that he just stared at “Is this us?” he asked “Yuh-Huh!” Bad smiled as a few happy tears ran down his cheek; Three people stick figures were in a house, holding hands. “Mom. Me. Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one ..*sniff* I ain't crying.. It ain't hit me in the feels. It ain't personal..


	5. Tough Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade always thought himself to be big, bad and scary but a little girl with curly hair and big brown eyes can cover him in sticker and paint his nails without the slightest complaint

-It was another beautiful morning to wake up and take it easy.

-You had to work and Techno said he would stay with your daughter, Delphiana or as you called her, Dellie.

-He woke up before she did and saw the little list you had left and read it.

-”I don’t need a list”- The man who actually needs a list

-He was making coffee when he heard her bedroom door come open

-”Morning Dellie!” “Daddy, Where’s Mommy?” “Mommy went to work”

-Just like that… Water works started.

-He tried anything to get her to stop crying.

-Dellie stopped crying after he said he would make pancakes.

-He whipped up the batter and poured them on the pan

-”see no need for tears, promise you won’t cry again.” “Okie!”

-As they were eating the pancakes, Techno looked at her hair… It was a mess

-He knew that she was not going to like what he was about to say

-”Let me brush your hair” “NO!”

-Bribery

-He had to buy her a new Barbie and let her do his ‘makeup’

-”Dadddd! That hurts!” “Delphiana Claina Blade, sit still!”

-After an hour and half a bottle of detangler spray, her hair was tangle free but that meant… makeover time.

-He looked at the peel of nail polish, the hot pink glitter lip gloss and butterfly hair clips with a pained expression

-”Puppy or kitty stickers?” “What do I look like? Puppies of course.”

-After the bedazzling of the century, Technoblade heard the sound he so did not want to hear: The doorbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 Dad in the house.. He has it on a shirt, tell me I am wrong.


	6. Little Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do Dad????" - Quackity's search history

-Quackity was single handedly the most under qualified dude to be a Dad.

\- You had to remind him of just about everything.

-He felt bad so what did he do? Asked his friends for advice.

-”So, hypothetically, I am a Dad-”Oh God NO!!”

-He would find it funny how you would talk to yourself but blame it on talking to the baby. But the damn hypocrite speaks Spanish to it

-He legit bought a mini LAFD beanie for the baby

-He calls it Baby Yoda or Little Q (For the meme. Personally I think the Quackalorian is a great show title)

\- He bought those horrible shirts that pretty much scream “We are having a baby!” but you wore them cause he was so proud of them

-During your pregnancy, you had one craving that was always there: Garlic Bread. Did it make you have to take Tums more often? Yes but it was worth it

-Quackity would make sure to buy you garlic bread anytime he went out but one time.. He committed a sin so great you nearly killed your baby daddy: He stole your garlic bread.

“Babeee! I am home!” You peered over the couch to see him walk through the door “Hey!” He sat down the grocery bags as you got up to look and see what he bought. Strawberries, milk, butter, eggs… “Honey,” “Hm?’ “Where is the garlic bread?” You looked at him,as he was eating your last piece of buttery, flaky goodness.  
He didn’t end up sleeping on the couch…. He ended up in the yard with a tarp as a blanket.

-He may not know a lot about the technicalities of it but he knows one thing: He will try to be the best Dad he can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think he would be the parent to accidentally let their kid eat dirt..
> 
> Sorry this was short


	7. Catchy Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boi... Wilburrrrr

-Wilbur was actually really excited when you told him.

-He started talking about how cute the baby would be and who it would be like more.

-You came home one day to see him covered in light yellow paint in the room that was now painted with paper stars hanging from the ceiling

-” Surprise!!” “You did this?” “Yeah!!”

-He will play lullabies on his guitar until he thinks the baby is asleep.

-He tried to do the pregnancy diet restrictions but he caved over the sushi

-”I can’t.. I am not strong enough.” “Just eat the spicy tuna roll and hush.”

-He gets defensive if someone tries to touch your belly even if you said they could.

-They know you two by name at the local maternity store.

-Handles the mood swings well *enough*

-” I am so fat..” “You are not that fat.” “What did you say to me Will?!?!”

-When you told him the baby was a boy, he looked like he might die of excitement.

\- He re-painted the room to look more like a night sky and add stars and a moon to the wall.

\- Talk to the baby? No.. He sings to it.. Even songs a baby shouldn’t hear

-”I’m a Savag-” “No!” “But I am classy? Bougie?” If the word ratchet comes out of your mouth, I will make sure he bites your ankles.”

-You hypocrite … You sing the one that features Beyonce

-” If you don’t jump to put on jeans bab-” “Ah HA! “ 

-After your son was born, Wilbur and Him were inseparable

-Your son, Blaken, would cry so hard if Wilbur didn’t feed or play will.

-Blaken, in fact, bit Wilbur on the ankle.


	8. Single Dad Skeppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy has to raise two kids on his own and often, those kids get him embarrassed about his bad baking skills

-Skeppy loved his son and daughter so much!

-He will play with them in the park sandbox or swing with them on the swings.

-He would be the type of dad to buy them sunglasses so they could be cool together. Best believe they wore them in a family picture

-His daughter was sneaky, she would bribe her brother into helping her get into the snacks but Skeppy was always one step ahead

-Her brother wasn't scotch-free either... He followed in his fathers footsteps with Webkinz

-The snacks now live on top of the fridge

-It was a bake sale.. And his beautiful, loving, precious angels told him the morning of the bake sale..

-He grabbed as much flour, sugar, eggs, food coloring and cupcake liners he could and threw them together.

-He knew they were bad but he be damned if he didn’t give them something to take

-He seriously thought about giving them oreos and calling it good.

\- He walked in with them and the cupcakes and saw the prettiest man he’d ever seen.

-The man waved to the kids and told them where to put the cupcakes and to take a seat

-Skeppy stood there, frozen in time.

\- “Are you their father?” “Yes I am.” “Just between me and you they are two of my best students.”

-Skeppy walked out of that classroom with 3 things: A coffee date, reassurance he was a good Dad and the shame of knowing those cupcakes suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all see what I did there? I gave you a cupcake recipe... a bad one but a recipe none the less!


End file.
